Unintended Consequences
by Bloody Pheonix
Summary: Commander Shepard gets taken for a ride after she makes a wager she shouldn't have. A fanfiiction of RaeDMagdon's 'The Best Entertainment' universe.


BioWare owns Mass Effect. I am not BioWare and I'm not making money from this.

I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank Rae for encouraging me to post this absolute bucket of filth. I hope you enjoy it.

When Commander Shepard had proposed a friendly wager over a Blasto arcade game, she had expected a lot of things. A lot of things involving Councilor Tevos at her and Aria's mercy. Out of fairness she had proposed that the three that scored highest would get to have their way with the one that scored lowest. Out of a group of Liara, Tevos, Aria, Jack and Miranda she'd been pretty confident she could outscore at least Tevos, Jack, and if she was lucky Liara. Tevos had no reason to have exceptional skill with a gun, Jack pretty much exclusively used a shotgun, and Liara was better with her biotics than a gun. She was a N7 Marine, sure she didn't have the best reputation when it came to her marksmanship but she could at least outshoot a diplomat.

Aria played first, clutching the arcade blaster in one hand and commenting about the implausibility of the premise of the game throughout. She maxed the high score on the machine. Miranda followed, scoring few points lower than Aria, but still putting on an impressive show of arcade prowess. Liara took her turn next, moving through the level cautiously but managing to achieve a decent score near the bottom of the leader board. Tevos dominated the level after Liara, blaster clutched in both hands, deeply focused on the game. She ran through with the speed of charging Krogan but the precision of a Turian sharpshooter, hitting vital points on enemies before they'd even gotten a single shot off. By the end, she'd nearly doubled Aria's score and even signed the leader board as 'Councilor Tevos'. Shepard couldn't quite believe it, she'd known that Tevos played games to unwind but they only came up when Aria managed to beat a high score of hers. Apparently that was more of an accomplishment than she had realized. Jack took over next, sailing through the level. Though she only hit about three quarters of the enemies, she scored head shots on everything she hit, even the Drell Assassin that Aria had killed with two chest shots. Jack actually tied with Miranda before handing the game over to Shepard.

After watching everyone else go through the game, Shepard felt she was prepared to dominate the level. She secured the tiny lightweight blaster in a stable grip and leveled it at the screen as the first encounter began. Three Krogan popped up on her right. It took a twelve shot clip to take them down. She reloaded and pressed on, four Vorcha, another clip, reload. She moved through the level with relative ease, cleaning up the enemies with a few hiccups here or there where one would slip through her fire and land a hit or two. At half-life she reloaded before entering the fight with the Drell Assassin and his two Asari companions. She got off three shots as the Drell rushed her. She struggled to get a bead on him, as he closed on her she managed to line up on his torso. She fired and hit his leg, he disappeared, bringing the Asari into battle. They hit her with a wall of Sub Machine Gun fire and before she could manage to get off two shots, she was dead. She'd scored only a fraction of the points that even Liara had gotten.

Shocked, Shepard almost dropped the blaster. "Oh fuck." She cursed softly as the implications of her loss sunk in. She dumped the controller back into its holster and tried to work her face into something other than dread before she turned around to face her bondmate and friends. She worked one side of her face into a lopsided grin. "Guess I get to be the center of attention tonight then." She said playfully.

Aria was contemplating both Tevos and her with a pinched expression, as if she couldn't quite believe what had happened. Liara was caught between amusement, disappointment and worry. Jack and Miranda were looking at one another, silently begging each other to drop out and let the other one participate.

"Given the circumstance with the tie, rather than playing a tie breaker I think I shall bow out and watch with Liara." Tevos said evenly. "But in exchange, I want thirty minutes with Shepard and Liara."

Jack looked at Aria and shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I can think of a few things." Miranda cut in. "But go ahead, we'll probably need a bit to get ready any way."

Shepard felt her stomach twisting unpleasantly during the walk to Jack and Miranda's apartment building a few blocks away. Subbing wasn't something she did often, Liara was more of a power bottom than a switch, but it didn't make her uncomfortable. She and Aria had traded blows over the years, either for personal taste or as a request from one of their bondmates, and she'd lost a few bets with Jack and Miranda that had put her on her back once or twice. She knew that none of her lovers would ever hurt her, Aria's pride as a Domme wouldn't allow it, Jack could be careless but she was attentive when the situation required it, and Miranda was a few degrees off of goddess like perfection. Her discomfort wasn't fear, maybe a small part was jitters. A bit of it was disappointment but anyone in her situation would be a little disappointed that they would not be on the receiving end of Tevos's fellating talent. Jack and Miranda were probably almost as disappointed as she was.

They were walking through the door to the apartment when it hit her what she was feeling. It was uncertainty. She'd lived the years since the Invasion with as much certainty as she could manage. During the war, her decisions had had so many unseen consequences she couldn't contemplate them for long without making herself ill. She'd been flying blind, doing her best to knit together an alliance to save Earth and the rest of the Galaxy with no idea what kind of repercussions would arise in the years to follow. With that kind of weight removed from her decisions, she hadn't felt uncertain about anything. Even having a child she'd been pretty certain about. Children had trajectories, expectations for parents were simple compared to what had been required of her over those years.

The feeling fluttering in her belly was definitely some kind of uncertainty but so much more mild than the gut clenching variety she'd felt as the Normandy sped away from Virmire, or as she watched Mordin step into the elevator to the top levels of the Shroud. Around her the other five had apparently been negotiating the sequence of planned events while she'd been lost in her thoughts, she almost jumped when she felt a gloved hand enclose her own. Liara gave her a soft tug and began leading her toward the guest room they'd been staying in.

The room was smaller than her cabin on the Normandy but the large windows gave it the appearance of spaciousness. The bed was the largest piece of furniture, with two bedside tables topped with lamps on either side of the headboard. There was a small chest of drawers and desk against the wall opposite the bed. Liara led her to the bed with Tevos following close behind.

Liara turned and cupped her face gently. Shepard leaned in and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle, more comforting than passionate. She pulled back as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning into a much fierier kiss from Tevos. Tevos came at her full force, tongue darting into her mouth, teeth catching at her lips while Liara distracted her by trailing wet kisses down her neck. Unsure of what to do with her hands, Shepard left them at her sides while Liara deftly undid the buttons on her shirt and Tevos worked on the button and zipper of her pants. The Councilor took a step back, allowing Shepard to get a breath before Liara preoccupied her mouth again. Another soft kiss but this one sent stabs of heat into her abdomen.

Shepard deepened the kiss and slid her arms around her bondmate, bringing their bodies together. Tevos had pulled away from them but Shepard could see her stripping off her gloves and fiddling with the fastenings of her dress out of her peripheral. Liara's hands began to wander, pushing the unfastened shirt from her shoulders before working her pants down over her hips. She stepped out of them readily when they fell. A skilled hand undid the clasp on her bra and a few well timed wiggles managed to shake it loose from her body. Tevos's hands came to rest on her hips, drawing the tips of her fingers over the sensitive skin there. Liara covered Tevos's hands with her own, then entwined their fingers. She broke the kiss and moved her attention to Liara's neck. While she pressed hard breathy kisses to the sensitive skin under her bondmate's jaw, Tevos was devouring her lips.

She felt Tevos's firm breasts pressing against her back, hardened nipples dragging teasingly against her already heated flesh. She nipped lightly at Liara's pulse point before craning her head to kiss the hollow of Tevos's throat. Shepard felt Liara's hand fist in her hair, keeping her head in that position as she broke off the kiss with Tevos. Tevos took one side of her neck and Liara took the other, both nipping and suckling at her neck. Shepard let out an appreciative moan as both of them found particularly sensitive spots. The Councilor's free hand traced up the flat plane of her abdomen with deft fingers to cup her breast. Apparently satisfied that she would be keeping her head in its current position Liara let go of her hair to grab her panties. A quick jerk and the thin satin ripped away from her body, Shepard made a soft protesting noise in her throat as Liara dropped it.

"Liara those were-"She gasped before her bondmate gave her a quelling nip.

"No more expensive than all of my undergarments you've destroyed." Liara shot back while Tevos snorted. The Councilor pulled away from her neck and gave her a gentle shove onto the bed. Liara stepped away quick enough to avoid falling with her. Shepard managed to twist in the air and land on her back, nearly spread eagle. Tevos followed her down, straddling her waist and resting the heat of her azure on her stomach. They kissed fervently while Tevos found her nipple. The Councilor twisted the tumescent peak between her thumb and forefinger. Shepard rolled Tevos onto her back with ease, her hand capturing and pinning both of her wrists. She slid her other hand down to Tevos's sex, finding her outer lips swollen, nearly split open and dripping. She drew her index finger through the delicate folds of her sex, gathering some of the moisture there. She coated her thumb and moved directly to the pronounced curved ridge of Tevos's clitoris. She pinched it and ran her thumb over the small length.

Tevos whimpered and craned her head back, silently requesting attention on her throat again. Shepard was settling into a simple rhythm, hot kiss, lick, nip, harder nip while stroking slowly and methodically over her clit. Under her, the Councilor was squirming, hips jerking up trying to get more contact on her ridge.

Shepard almost jumped when she felt Liara's tongue draw across her pussy. Her bondmate flicked her tongue between her folds, licking up toward her clit to circle it lightly before dipping back down again. The action wasn't a serious attempt to please her, but a frustrating tease. Liara's machinations were making her task of pleasing Tevos much harder. She did her best to shove the pleasure she was experiencing into the back of her mind and focus on her right hand. She continued to work over the slickened bud pinched between her thumb and forefinger, leaving dark purple marks on Tevos's neck. The Councilor's cries were getting more urgent, no longer just whimpering but letting out small whining noises as if she was fighting off moaning. Shepard pressed down a little harder, determined to force Tevos into an orgasm before her thirty minutes were up.

Liara once again distracted her from her task by lining two fingers up at her entrance and easing them into her. It wasn't much of a stretch but she still felt a little bit of burn as the last digit seated within her. Shepard tried to ignore the curling motion that her bondmate had begun but it was interfering with her fine motor control and she couldn't return to the stroking motion she had just about perfected. "Fuck." She cursed softly and flopped over onto her back, making a motion to Tevos for her straddle her face.

Tevos's eyes were almost entirely black, swimming with desire, but Shepard hadn't felt the brush of her consciousness at all. It hit her as she fixed her lips around the Councilor's clitoris that Tevos was holding out on her. She probably had no intention of coming at all until she and Liara were alone on the couch watching whatever spectacle Aria was no doubt planning. She changed her tactics immediately, intent on teasing the Councilor into begging for it.

That was the last thought she managed to spare toward Tevos before she felt her abdomen wind tight with the tension of her impending release. Suddenly all of the sensations she'd been able to ignore rushed to the forefront of her consciousness, like the adrenaline wearing off after a battle. She was suddenly aware of her clit burning like a freshly discharged thermal clip against Liara's skillful tongue, aware of the pressure building around her bondmate's fingers with each perfectly placed curl, it was all too much. Shepard sucked in a hard breath around the Azure currently pressed against her face. She couldn't even muster the mental resources to consider fighting it before her muscles pulled taut and the first wave of her release washed over her.

Liara coaxed her through a few more waves before her muscle spasms were too weak and random to crest into another orgasm. Tevos had dismounted almost immediately after her first orgasm so she was lying on her side, breasts pushed up by an arm. Shepard noticed quite a few incredibly dark marks that she must have left on the Councilor's neck and felt a small twinge of satisfaction that she would get to watch Tevos squirm while Aria covered them with her own darker ones. She brought their lips together sensuously while Liara continued to busy herself below their waists.

Shepard really couldn't deny that she like kissing Tevos, or that she disliked anything the Asari did with her mouth after having those succulent purple lips wrapped around her cock so many times. She'd kissed Miranda a few times, mostly in post coital cuddling sessions, while Jack and Aria refused to kiss anyone but their wives. Tevos, however, seemed to have an oral fixation because she would put her mouth on anything that approached it. Forehead, ears, breasts, abdomen, pussy, dick, or mouths it was all the same to her. It added a level of sensuality to their orgies that made them seem more meaningful. She was stirred from her thoughts and the kiss by Liara pinching her thigh.

She looked down at her wife curiously to see Liara clutching her dick. "Do you want to strap for this?" She asked. Shepard considered it for a few moments.

"If I do I only have two orifices available for penetration and I don't really like putting that last one to use." She mused.

"If you think Aria isn't going to use everything you consent to out of some kind of mutual respect you're kidding yourself." Tevos cut in. "This way you won't be getting fucked three ways at once."

She frowned as she considered it. She usually subbed with the cock because she firmly believed in going to battle with at least a secondary. This was a secondary weapon. Plus she could probably use the confidence boost. No one had said anything about a hardware restriction. She nodded to Liara. "Go ahead." She encouraged.

The smaller end of the toy slid into her easily, lining the sensation transmitting plate up to her clit perfectly with little adjustment. She activated it. Given her post orgasmic state, her cock was only semi-hard but she could feel it gathering her arousal within the base. A bang on the door sounded and Jack's voice carried through. "Ten minutes." She announced.

"Right." Shepard yelled back before turning a slightly disgruntled face on Liara. "We should prep my-"She paused mid-sentence and blushed. Liara didn't respond, she just stared at Shepard, waiting for her to finish the sentence. "Ass. Prep my ass." She blurted out.

"Good idea." Tevos said softly. Shepard glanced at her, getting caught up in her eyes. A bit of the black had cleared away so her pupils looked like voids of grey separating a pool of black from the sea that had over taken her sclera. "You'll probably want to give us more access than this." She suggested gently. Shepard exhaled sharply and flopped over onto her stomach, raising her ass into the air. She felt the weight on the bed shift and the sound of bare feet hitting the floor. A drawer pulled open and she heard objects being shifted.

A pair of lips alighted between her shoulder blades, kissing a trail down to her tailbone. Shepard let out a low groan of approval as those lips trailed back up her spine, continuing onto the base of her neck and nipping lightly there. Another body settled on top of her, the hardened tips of the Asari's breasts pressed into her shoulder blades. By the feeling of the skin against hers, she judged that it was Tevos. Tevos bit the top of her left ear. She could hear Liara padding back over to the bed, slowly, most likely caught up in the show of two swaying backsides. "Alright kiddies. The Shepard is closed, you'll have to dismount the ride and allow me to service her."

"Oh Goddess Liara you still can't talk dirty." Tevos groaned as she swung herself off of Shepard.

"You should have heard her trying to flirt on the Normandy. She implied that she was stalking me. Still wonder how I was surprised that she became the Shadow Broker." Shepard sighed. Liara knelt behind her, spreading her cheeks. She felt a thin sheet settle over her anus. "I never use a dental dam on you." Shepard grumbled.

"Different circumstance." Liara chided before dipping her head and kissing Shepard's bottom. She opened her mouth to retort but the feeling of her bondmate's tongue dragging across her puckered opening distracted her. It was strangely pleasant to feel the hot and slippery digit sliding against her. She relaxed into the bed incrementally as her asshole loosened under Liara's ministrations. After what felt like a few minutes Liara pulled back and moved the dam out of the way. Shepard shifted as her bondmate positioned a finger at her entrance. She could feel the lubrication on the tip of the finger pressed against her. Without looking back to check she knew that Liara had switched at least one of her gloves to a sterile disposable one.

Liara pressed forward, slowly sinking her finger into Shepard. This time she felt the burn as her ass surrendered to each centimeter Liara was determinedly pushing into her. Though the feeling wasn't exactly unpleasant she whimpered as the finger withdrew and then thrust back in. It was almost methodical the way Liara was working on her, thrusting in a bit quicker each time but keeping the outstroke just as slow until Shepard was readily accepting her finger with soft moans of pleasure. It still burned a bit with each in stroke but the slower exit soothed any residual discomfort.

Shepard hissed softly as Liara pressed a second finger in, making no concession on her speed. The sudden increase in intensity of the stretch caused her to clamp down around her bondmate's fingers, stopping her progress for a few moments until Tevos stroked her cheek comfortingly. "Relax, it hurts more if you're tense." Her bondmate encouraged. She took a few breaths and felt Liara's fingers slip in up to the knuckle. The sharp burn gave way to a dull ache, each thrust winding the tension forming in her belly tighter. The Asari worked her fingers in and out of quickly, the sensations of pain and pleasure fusing until they were irrevocably linked in her mind. Her cock was actually hard after barely a minute, leaking her arousal from the tip so enthusiastically it could've been described as dripping.

Despite the awkwardness of the positioning required, a hand wrapped itself loosely around her shaft. Shepard bit her cheek to stop from crying out as the simple touch sent a stab directly into the knot that was growing within her. Liara had begun to lean over her more but she couldn't even open her eyes to determine just who was manipulating her. Whoever it was, she certainly wasn't in a hurry as her strokes up and down the shaft were nearly lazy, stimulating as much flesh as possible but torturously slowly. The added sensation of Liara's fingers in her ass only worsened the problem as there were too many feelings to try to push away and master herself. She was quickly losing any pretense of control that she'd had. The tightness at the base of her cock was becoming too much, she opened her mouth to warn Tevos and Liara of her impending orgasm but a loud knock on the door startled them all.

Both hands withdrew, much to her chagrin. She was so close. So close, her whole shaft ached its fullness. Shepard didn't think she could talk much less walk. The door opened and Aria strode in. "Damn Shepard." She remarked, crossing her arms and taking in what was no doubt and amusing sight. Shepard flopped over onto her side, trying to hide that she had been in such a wanton position. Tevos and Liara began the process of hoisting her off of the bed and steading her for the walk to the living room. Each step was agony as her entire shaft ached with every movement, her head was dripping onto the floor with each step she took creating a trail of her arousal.

The living room was fairly open with real hard wood flooring and two large couches. Between the couches, a small coffee table usually sat but it had been lifted out of the way and replaced with a large blanket. On one of the couches Miranda was sitting naked with Jack grinding on top of her. The sight alone sent a thrill through Shepard's shaft. God would she love to slide her cock between those breasts and leave a load on Miranda's face.

She shook her head and looked over to Aria. Big mistake. Aria wasn't really her type but she was undeniably attractive, even with her ridiculous purple Turian cock jutting obscenely from her sex. She had a broad but beautiful face, wide shoulders, large well shaped tits that gave way to an abdomen of hard cut lines and a fine ass. This time Shepard couldn't suppress the groan rising in her throat.

Without much prompting she limped to the center of the blanket and knelt there, ready to do anything if it would just get rid of the tension in her loins. Aria followed her and knelt behind her, grabbing her arms and securing them behind her. She felt the bite of metal against her wrists and a series of clicks, which brought her out of her haze. "You have human handcuffs?" She asked incredulously. "Those have to be at least a hundred years old."

"I found a really good drawing of them in an old data base and had a Salarian engineer make me a few sets. I save them for special occasions." Aria replied proudly.

"Damn Shepard you're really fucking close." Jack commented, standing from Miranda's lap with her cock poking out of the zipper of her cargo pants.

"Yeah." She glanced at her cock, still dripping slowly onto the blanket. She spread her legs a little more.

Miranda stood and came closer, allowing Tevos to take her previous positon on the couch. Liara took a knee in front of her, scrutinizing her face before speaking. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Liara looked like she wanted to question her further. This scene hadn't been planned the way almost everything they'd done amongst themselves or with other couples had been, so her anxiety was justified. Shepard just couldn't bring herself to care at that moment, she needed something to touch her cock, or even her ass. Anything to relieve the throbbing need traveling up and down her shaft with each heartbeat.

"Safe words?" Tevos asked, cutting Liara off.

"Admiral." Shepard said quickly.

"Latex." Aria said softly.

"Hammerhead." Jack replied after a moment.

"Kodiak." Miranda shifted uncomfortably before looking at Liara. "You should probably pick one too. In case you get worried about Shepard and see something the three of us don't pick up."

Liara bowed her head and thought for a moment. "Mako."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. "Fuck all of you." She did her best to sound deeply wounded. Liara took a seat next to Tevos after planting a kiss on Shepard's forehead.

"Mhm so ground rules. I think T'Soni already prepped Shepard for a backdoor entry so we don't have to worry about that. Condoms for anal? No mouth play after you've been inside her?" Aria asked.

"Yes to both." Shepard said as firmly as she could manage. The three of them nodded and stepped forward.

"So who goes first?" Miranda asked.

"I want to go last. I don't want to have to hold back while I'm drilling her." Aria drawled.

"So Jack you get first then?" Miranda looked at her wife.

"Sweet." Jack gave Miranda a peck on the cheek and presented herself to Shepard.

Jack's cock was short and fat, if she could've used her hands she would bet the head would barely poke out of her closed fist, assuming she could get it closed. Shepard paused to look at it for moment, deciding how she wanted to attack it. She didn't have a lot of experience with cocks, at least not servicing them. She'd only fumbled around with guys once or twice in school before she'd joined the Alliance and met her first female lover. If a good half of her brainpower wasn't being devoted to squaring her willpower against humping the ground to get some kind of friction on her aching, dripping, twitching cock she might have been a little hesitant.

Shepard leaned forward eagerly, taking the tip of Jack's head between her lips and lashing it with her tongue a few times. The taste was hard to place, a very close imitation of the musky earthiness of an organic penis with a slight hint of synthetic skin fibers in the aftertaste with Jack's natural scent and taste indelibly imprinted on it. A small drop of arousal beaded out of Jack and onto her tongue, drawing forth an appreciative groan. She slid forward further, taking the whole head into her mouth and suckling gently. She closed her eyes and imagined for a moment that her own cock was getting the same treatment and used that to guide her movements. She ran the tip of her tongue around Jack's glans slowly, sensuously. "Fuck." Jack breathed, tipping her head back and closing her own eyes. Shepard felt thin fingers fist in her hair, not quite pulling it but causing some tension. She pulled back and opened her eyes and looked up at Jack for a moment, savoring the sight.

Every time she fucked Jack, she found some new tattoo she either hadn't spotted or hadn't noticed a detail in and from her vantage below her, she could see a whole new perspective of tattoos, plus some of the detail in one of her newest neck tattoos. It was partially hidden by the shape of her jaw so one had to be in this exact position to fully comprehend what exactly the tattoo was. It was a bite mark, a perfect bite mark, shaded in dark purples with small red marks around it, like a hickie. If she took a look at Miranda's dental records she was willing to bet her Geth shotgun that they would match the tattoo. The fingers in her hair tugged insistently, Jack's face contorting with need. She could make her beg, make all of them plead for the privilege of having her lips around them but given her own state of desperation, she didn't think she could stand the retaliation. Especially from Aria.

She took Jack into her mouth again, enjoying the hiss of breath through her clenched teeth. She slid halfway down her short shaft easily before Jack's hips jogged forward needily. Suddenly her nose was pressed into the rough fabric of Jack's cargo pants and the chode she'd been sucking was pressed against the inside of her cheek, fully sheathed in her mouth. Jack's grip on her hair had tightened, keeping her firmly in place. Shepard took a breath through her nose desperately, trying to rock back onto her haunches but with her hands cuffed behind her and Jack's superior leverage, she was helpless. Jack didn't even thrust for a few seconds, just enjoyed the wet heat of Shepard's mouth while jerking her hips forward. Hot fluid spilled over her tongue with each small movement, it was heady and salty with hints of scorched metal as it dripped onto her.

The air around Jack was beginning to charge with unspent biotic energy so she sucked harder, prompting Jack to begin thrusting with soft whining noises. Even fucking her face, Jack's cock didn't even reach the back of her throat but having to keep her mouth open far enough to accommodate the girth was making her jaw hurt. Jack's cock twitched against her tongue. She shifted her knees to relieve the ache that was starting to grow there but that brought her attention squarely to the need rippling enviously across her own cock. The air around them crackled and lit with soft blue light. The biotic went stiff and stopped thrusting, locking her jaws as her release flooded Shepard's mouth in a series of spurts. The first hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag for the first time that night and she tried to pull back but Jack was gripping her head too tightly. The second put an end to her struggles as she tried to breath and not choke on the cock in her mouth. The next spurts filled her mouth, forcing her swallow and stimulating Jack into another orgasm. Jack came twice before pulling out, strands of her release and Shepard's drool hanging off of her now soft cock. Shepard was a red faced, teary, spit and drool covered mess and almost fell over without her support. Aria caught her shoulder and helped her regain her balance.

"Damn Shepard." Aria said for the second time that night, and Shepard managed to fight off the urge to rest her face against the side of the Queen of Omega's thigh. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't quite make out what was happening beyond blurry forms.

Before she could do more than return to a normal breathing pattern, Shepard felt another hand grip her hair, tightly, possessively. It sent a throb directly to her pulsing shaft and she whimpered pathetically. "Damn, Miri. Look at that." Jack sounded awestruck but Shepard couldn't clear her vision to see just what she was commenting on.

"Liara does she always drip like this?" Miranda asked.

"If I really tease her." Liara's voice was thick with arousal and her breath was hitching around the words. Tevos was probably putting her tongue to use on her azure.

"Please." Shepard rasped raggedly. "Please."

"Please what?" Aria's voice came from behind her.

"Make it stop." Shepard whined. "It hurts."

"I know." Aria said cruelly. "Why should you get to come? From the look of Tevos and T'Soni you didn't get either of them off but had to have come at least once. So far you and Jack are the only ones that have come, that's not very fair to Miranda and I if you get to come a second time before you've even serviced us." Shepard shifted uncomfortably with a soft sob.

She tilted her head up toward Miranda and opened her mouth wordlessly. Though her jaw still ached from Jack's turn she was eager to please Miranda if it meant she could just get her own orgasm. Miranda slid her cock in smoothly, not bothering to give Shepard any pretense of control over the pace. Jack and Miranda were the proof of the law that opposites would attract. Where Jack was short and fat, Miranda had adjusted her cock to be long and thin. Miranda was at the back of her throat in seconds, holding her head firmly in place as she sputtered. The hand in her hair tilted her face up more, opening her up for the cock to slip in until her face was pressed into Miranda's hairless pussy. She struggled to breath around the shaft, her own cock pulsing again as she imagined taking Miranda similarly.

Jack had been brutal with slow hard thrusts but Miranda had her own ideas of torture. She was remarkably gentler but just as slow if not slower, pulling her cock out until just the head remained in Shepard's mouth before sliding back in incrementally. She kept the grip in Shepard's hair painfully tight, not allowing her any movement and barely giving her intervals to breathe. Shepard was struggling to keep herself upright between the ache in her loins and the amount of concentration it took to keep her throat open for Miranda. She stopped sucking for a moment to catch a breath a few times on each in thrust. After ten thrusts like that, Miranda pulled the whole way out of her mouth and gripped her hair tighter. "Suck my cock, Shepard. If I just wanted a hole to fuck I'd take that fucking fountain off of you and bury it in there." She emphasized the point by slapping the wet shaft against her cheek. The threat caused her to spasm around the short end of her cock, sending a small pulse of her fluid onto the ground.

She opened her mouth and throat again as Miranda slid in faster than before, picking up her tempo but keeping things gentle. She'd been nearly silent before but now she was letting out soft whimpers, her grip on Shepard's hair slipping a little more with each thrust. She was careful to keep the suction constant this time, hollowing out her cheeks for Miranda's pleasure. Behind her Aria and Jack were talking softly.

"You going to fuck her or what?" Aria asked.

"Not yet, I wanna watch Miri at work. I never get to see her do this to other people. Blue and Tevos are too good at sucking it for her to even think about using her mean streak on them. Plus I think I want to fuck Shepard's face again. Too much of a head fuck to pass up." Jack replied quietly.

Miranda's cock was shivering against her tongue, her hips had stopped their smooth movements and were now claiming her mouth with short jarring movements. Miranda pulled out quickly. "Keep your eyes open." She instructed, taking her cock in her fist and pumping hard. The first jet of her arousal hit Shepard square in the face, as well as the second, third, and forth. The fifth landed on her breasts and the sixth fell to the blanket beneath them. Miranda put the head between her lips and pumped the residual arousal filling the cock into her mouth methodically, ordering her to swallow every few pumps until she was completely flaccid. As Miranda stepped back, Shepard closed her eyes and let her head droop.

Shepard felt her nipple being captured by warm deft fingers and tried to rear back to avoid the inevitable results of such an action. She found herself backed against Aria's legs however and the fingers pinched her nipples cruelly, sending a jet of her arousal out of her cock as her inner muscles squeezed around the base. It hadn't been enough to stir her into an orgasm however so it just increased the ache between her legs even more. She sobbed as the contact came again, coaxing another jet from her. She tried to focus somewhere else but the ache was too much for her. Tears spilled from her eyes at her pulse thundered through her shaft and now sensitive nipples. She heard a sharp crack and suddenly felt a bit of relief from the pain on her nipples.

A warm blue hand stroked her face despite the filth there and for a second she thought it was Liara, about to check in with her. She was trying to work her mouth around the words to say no that she wanted desperately to continue when she felt the tip of a dick line up at her back entrance. She squinted through the tears and saw Aria's broad features above her. The Asari had knelt in front of her and was wiping her face with a rag. "Goddess you're such a mess." She murmured gently. "I can't put my dick anywhere near this, you dirty little slut." Shepard bristled at the epithet but couldn't deny that coming from Aria it sent a whole new rush of blood into her crotch. Aria wiped her face thoroughly, even dropping the rag to caress her puffy lips. "There we go." The cock lined up at her ass pushed in, drawing a soft whimper from her as the burn began to sear through her body directly into her own cock. Another rush of fluid shot onto Aria's cock. The Queen of Omega looked down at her cock dripping with Shepard's arousal with amusement. "This is a first." She observed.

The cock pressing into her halted barely past the head, pulling out and thrusting in to try and coax her to take more. The condom and extra lube helped things along, allowing the cock to slip in to its hilt with very few false starts. Shepard whined as each thrust sent her own cock pulsing and twitching enviously and muted sensation of burning pleasure made her abdomen knot up expectantly. It wasn't enough though she needed some kind of contact on her cock, until then she would just leak onto the blanket.

Aria had stood and was pressing the head of her cock against Shepard's lips expectantly. "I'm not going to fuck your face. You're going to suck me off." She warned. Shepard nodded before swallowing her head. If she was lucky, Aria would meld with her to come instead of Tevos, given Tevos's current distance and preoccupation. She quickly discovered that it was hard to get the required leverage to adequately suck a dick while being held against a busty woman intent on plundering every last inch of her rectum. Aria realized this and took a step closer to aid her.

She traced her tongue around Aria's head slowly, enjoying the slight sway of her hips. The head was already soaked with dribbles of pre-cum from watching the show Miranda and Jack had put on so she could taste Aria's arousal. It was nearly saline compared to the heavier, saltier tastes of humans. She leaned forward and took half of Aria's cock, sliding her tongue along the built in ridges teasingly. Though it was shorter by about an inch than Miranda's monstrous cock, it was just thick enough to cause discomfort in her jaw but not so much as to hinder her ability to please Aria. It was almost diabolical really, a cock perfect for a submissive that enjoyed fellatio but also liked being humiliated for it.

She pulled back off of Aria's dick and licked the underside from where it joined her body to her glans, tracing a ring around her head before pulling it back into her mouth. Aria exhaled loudly. She leaned forward again, sucking the cock in until it hit the back of her throat, her lips almost a full inch from the base. Her tongue feathered over the textured surface before she took a note from Tevos's book and hollowed her cheeks, increasing the pressure from suction by half. She pulled back again, licking over Aria's head teasingly, before sinking back onto her cock readily. She bobbed back and forth for a few minutes, ignoring the burning in her knees and abdomen and growing pressure in her straining shaft as Miranda worked tirelessly behind her.

Aria managed to hold her control remarkably well while Shepard tried to learn the pattern that was most effective. It started with small tells, a twitch as she ran her tongue over a ridge, a small breath when she tightened her lips at just this point, a slight increase in pressure just as her lips sealed around the head after pulling back. When she combined the tongue movements and the lip tightening she got a small jerk Aria's hips, then other combinations got bigger reactions, tipping her head back and opening her throat got her a moan as her lips closed around Aria's base. She looked up and caught the Asari's gaze just as she was pulling off once, daring her with a defiant look. Aria had grabbed her by her hair and rather than forcing her back onto her cock she gave Miranda a look. The motion behind her ceased with Miranda fully sheathed inside her.

Shepard wiggled, whimpering loudly at the unpleasant feeling of being impaled. Beyond that, her muscles clamped around the short end of her cock angrily at the loss of sensation. She tried to take Aria's cock in her mouth again but the Asari held her steady by her hair with her puffy abused lips resting against the very tip. She dropped her gaze and felt Aria release her hair. She leaned forward, expecting Miranda to resume her thrusting but she stayed put. Shepard leaned forward and swallowed Aria's shaft again, hollowing her cheeks and using the new balancing weight of Miranda to offset her own movements and managing to move faster up and down Aria's cock. Soon the Queen of Omega was fisting her hands to stop herself from grabbing Shepard and fucking her face as she would have done with Tevos but Miranda remained stubbornly still. She pulled off, spit and Aria's arousal dripping from her mouth. Aria caught her by the hair again and she felt Miranda's hand grip her cock.

It was almost enough throw her over the edge. Almost. She felt her juices soak Miranda's hand and tried to buck her hips. Suddenly she was reminded just how badly she needed to come as the knot in her belly flared to life from its neglected dormant state. She whined as she found she just didn't have enough leverage. "You want to come? You want my cock in your mouth, you want Princess to finish what she started back there?"

Shepard squirmed uselessly before finally giving in and murmuring. "Yes."

"You know how good girls get things." Miranda cut in.

Shepard rocked angrily and fought with the handcuffs for the first time since Aria had secured them. "Fuck you." She cursed, her need and desperation filling her stomach with rage.

"That's not very nice, Shepard." Tevos chided. Aria released her hair and stepped away, motioning for Jack to step back in. She made a desperate noise in the back of her throat. Aria was clearly planning to meld with her to get off, but not until she begged, and now probably not until she sucked Jack off again. Miranda released her cock, resting her hands on Shepard's hips.

"If you won't beg, I'll just have to put your mouth to use." Jack had her hair in a tight grip and was pushing her thick, dripping shaft past her lips before she could protest. Jack's voyeuristic tendencies were played in Shepard's favor for Jack was already twitching against her tongue, and her hips were jerking against Shepard's face without much stimulation.

Still a little upset by the teasing, Shepard held her lips loosely around Jack's cock. Jack cursed as she had to work for the contact she was looking for, using her hand hold to try different positions to get the most pleasure from the least effort. She let Jack work herself into a frenzy, holding her on the edge, letting her get close and then shifting her lips so she lost all suction and making her search to find it against only to shift again until the biotic was whimpering desperately and trailing arousal onto her tongue. She sucked hard then, bobbing her head against Jack's thrusts, shoving her over the edge. Her orgasm was intense, especially with Shepard refusing to stop sucking. Even when Jack's arousal threatened to choke her she kept her mouth sealed around her cock until Jack was pulling at her hair to force her to release. Eventually Jack's cock went soft and stopped twitching, overstimulated and raw. She pulled away cursing and cupped her cock protectively.

Shepard let the load in her mouth fall to the ground and looked pleadingly at Aria. "Please." She begged, swallowing her pride. Aria contemplated her with hunger. "Please let me suck you off." She turned as much as she could and faced Miranda, who looked like she was struggling not to shove her down and fuck her raw. "Please, fuck me. Use me." She added softly. She didn't get to see Miranda's expression as Aria turned her head and slammed her cock to the base into her face. She sucked earnestly, falling back into the pattern she'd figured out as Miranda pulled out of her slowly and then slid back in. She spluttered around Aria's cock as Miranda closed her fist around her again.

Before she tipped over the edge this time Aria was there, pressing into her mind. Her presence was so dominating Shepard felt so open under the force of her thoughts. Aria siphoned the pleasure she was feeling from Miranda's ministrations and pulled her back from the edge. She paused before she pulled her cock from Shepard's mouth, shoving her face against her thigh to keep enough skin contact to maintain the meld. Suddenly it deepened, there was no barrier of identity between them. Their hot messy face was pressed against their soft blue thigh while their cock twitched in a soft hand and long cock fucked their ass.

 _Shepard_ It was Aria's voice deep in their consciousness. _Goddess Shepard_ It was all so raw and primal, every nerve on fire, every possible ache that could be had throbbing with each heartbeat. There was only red ragged pain fused to blue pleasure, creating a background of purple need. They found one single ball of soft white light and latched onto it, falling into their eternity. Bodies strained and cried out, tears spilling from two sets of eyes with relief, two cocks spurting copiously to make a giant mess below them. As the intense pleasure faded, aches returned. Shepard's jaw and knees were sore and Aria felt an answering ache in her own. Her wrists were raw from straining against the cuffs. There was concern floating between them, raw parts sticking out in the blissful haze. Shepard felt Aria soothing them, her presence enveloping any negative feeling and pushing them out.

Aria broke the meld gently as possible, finding that her jelly legs could barely support her. Shepard leaned back into Miranda who was just reaching her own peak, still stroking Shepard's now flaccid cock mechanically. She cried out softly as her muscles pulled taut, her whole body spasming before she slid out of Shepard and rested her cock between her cheeks.

They took a moment to gather themselves before Miranda pulled away from Shepard, pulling her cock out and collapsing onto the couch. Aria knelt behind Shepard, unlocking the cuffs. Shepard fell back against her bonelessly. Jack sat down in front of her, pressing a kiss to Shepard's forehead in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Shepard fought to keep her eyes open as her endorphins crashed. She was barely conscious through being walked to the shower and washed down. She managed to stir after being placed on a big soft bed with two Asari curled around her.

Aria was one of her closest friends, but they weren't exactly close the way Tevos and Liara were. Right now though, Shepard wanted to curl up in Aria's arms and sleep for a few days. Aria didn't seem too annoyed by her need for contact though because she quietly insisted that she be next to Shepard.

"So Shepard was it everything you'd hoped for?" Tevos asked.

"You said you'd bottom. You said that you'd get the lower score." Shepard mumbled resentfully.

"Yes but then I realized I wanted Liara at my mercy. Don't think I didn't see you drop the shot into the Drell's leg. You wanted it."

"Yeah Shepard, we all saw you hesitate when that Drell came in." Aria interjected.

Jack and Miranda were just crawling into bed. "Wait so you two planned this?"

"Well I planned to get a few blow jobs from Tevos alongside Aria. Tevos planned to have her way with my wife. I was tricked so I had no choice but to ruin her plans." Shepard said defensively.

"She's got you there Thea, she did win the day." Aria kissed her forehead again. "Look at her. I don't think I've ever seen Shepard sub out before. It's precious." The conversation continued after that, but Shepard was too tired and too comfortable to fight off sleep to participate.


End file.
